Colorless World
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna's eyes have been strange since birth, all the colors are dull, but when he see's dying will flames they are bright and vivid, this is a AU version of how Tsuna became Vongola, has slight hints to All27, and if it gets good results will be have more added to it.
1. One-Shot (Stand Alone)

**This is just something I did for fun, and this was inspired by a song called Blackboard by Nano. I hope everyone who reads it enjoyed and if it gets good enough reviews I might expand and actually do full a full length story for it instead of a one-shot, so this is basically a test chapter so tell me if you really liked it.**

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

One-shot = Katekyo Hitman Reborn = Hints of All27 (Really shows 1827) = Colorless World

Tsuna had seen the world as dull for years, it was almost as if everything was a shade away from being grey, and everything because of it just seemed so boring. Everyone around him was annoying blur's in life that endlessly moved around him almost having no effect on his life. It was just an annoying situation and had been since he could last remember. The first time he saw actually color in his life other than his own orange that that leaked from his skin was in kinder garden, it was when he had first met a child that was releasing a bright blue almost flame like substance. The boy and him seemed to get along well, Tsuna was intrigued by the boys color and the boy seemed to enjoy being around Tsuna. Latter on when they were a little older Tsuna explained everything to Yamamoto, and the boy just smiled at him acceptingly.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

The second time color was added to Tsuna's life he was quite surprised, he hadn't seen another person like that since he had become friends with Yamamoto years ago. So when he was walking home with Yamamoto after school in middle school he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the bright red flame blazing around the silver haired boy. The connection was made instantly as Tsuna went over to him, Tsuna smiled at the silver haired boy, "Hello."

The boy looked like he was going to hit Tsuna for a second which had Yamamoto moving to stop him, but Tsuna just put his arm out to stop his friend and then he smiled at the silver haired boy again, "My names Sawada Tsunayoshi; it's nice to meet you."

The silver haired boy's attitude suddenly changed and he smiled at the smaller teen, "My names Gokudera Hayato, I'm new here, and I just moved from Italy."

Tsuna smiled and then took Gokudera's hand, "Then you should come over and hang out with me and Yamamoto at my house."

That day they accepted Gokudera in to their group as if it was normal, he became one of them naturally. They all got along really well, and Gokudera's color seemed to light up Tsuna's life even more, adding to his and Yamamoto's color.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

The third color that entered his life was a little different from the first two; he refused to go near the other colors that stayed near Tsuna. The black haired teen would only tolerate being near Tsuna, which didn't bother Tsuna that much as long he would stay with him. It was a purple flame that leaked from black haired prefect's skin. Tsuna was happy that more color had finally come in to his life, he liked being with Gokudera and Yamamoto, but he also really liked the difference in Hibari's personality compared to everyone else, it was refreshing. Hibari looked at him from his chair in the disciplinary committee room, Tsuna smiled at him, "Are you free today, Hibari-san."

Hibari nodded but just slightly, "Yeah."

Tsuna smiled and waited for Hibari to finish a little bit more of his work, when Hibari stood up Tsuna followed him out of the room, once they were out of the school Hibari stopped walking, "What did you want?"

Tsuna took his hand recklessly, "I wanted to talk to you."

Hibari squeezed his hand, "About what?"

Tsuna lets his hand go, "About the colors."

Hibari smiled slightly, "Interesting, I've heard a little bit about it when walking in on you and your friends."

Tsuna pulled Hibari around until they had gone in to a forested area and made sure no one could see them; after he was ready he held his hand out and created an orange flame that danced around in the palm of his hand, Hibari's eyes widened at the sight of the strange orange flame, "What's that?"

Tsuna simply said, "It's my color, or well we just have been calling it that when its actually called a Dying will flame."

Hibari's hand drifted close to it, "It's so warm."

Tsuna smiled, "You can touch it if you want, if I don't want it to burn then it won't, so it's safe."

Hibari touched the orange flame and moved his hand around in it, "It's really hot but not in a bad way."

Tsuna looked down and moved his hand pressing it against a small tree instantly turning the area surrounding where the flame touched in to ash; that surprised Hibari, "So it's not as safe as you made it sound."

Tsuna looked at his hand, "It's a weapon, but only because I've trained myself, and I worked on mainly my flame control well training."

Tsuna took Hibari's hand, "Try to imagine a flame in your hand, think of your resolve and use it to make the flame appear."

It didn't take long for the purple flame to appear, "Why's it such a strange color."

Tsuna looked at his hand and formed his orange flame, "My dad's boss explained the basics of it to me in elementary school when my parents had gone out well he was watching me, he said that they are called flames of the sky, and there are 7 in total, Sky, Mist, Storm, Cloud, lightning, Sun, and Rain. Mine is the sky flame well you have the cloud flame, each type of flame has a different color. My sky flame is recognized by an orange flame; well your cloud flame is recognized by its purple colored flame."

After explaining everything, he taught Hibari the basics of flame control, and then he headed home. Well he was walking home he saw a girl and a boy, he smiled at them both having the exact same hairstyle, but even more they both had bright indigo flames. Tsuna ran over to them and said, "Hi." He could tell from the size and balance of the flame's that they knew how to use it, so when they gave him a weird look he held his hands out and released his flames so that they would be visible to human eyes. They both looked at him surprised, the girl spoke first, "You can use flames." And then the boy spoke right after her finishing her sentence, "and a rare type at that."

Tsuna smiled at how well they fit together, "So can both of you, you've both got mist flames right."

A trident appeared in the boys hand as he pointed it at him, "How do you know that we can use mist flame, were you spying on us."

Tsuna pointed to his eyes, "Through my eyes all the colors in this world are dull, it's almost like there isn't any color, but when I run in to someone with a really strong flame I can see it more vivid than anything else, even without you both using you flames I can see it completely coating your bodies as it seeps from your skin. I can even tell if you know how to control it or not by how balanced your flame is, although this is my first time seeing a mist flame, it's really pretty."

The boy set the trident down, "What's your name?"

Tsuna smiled, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I live down the street, and you?"

The boy smirked, "My name is Rokudo Mukuro, and this is Chrome Dokuro. We live over there we just moved here yesterday."

Tsuna walked with them to their house to find out that they were the new people that moved in next doors. They talked for a while about themselves and then the conversation turned to flames. They knew a lot about them that Tsuna didn't and Tsuna knew a lot of things that they didn't, so they all shared their information. When it was getting late Tsuna finished the tea Chrome had brought him and then headed home, he told Mukuro that he would come back in the morning to talk again.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

A few days later his father had returned home with a new child that would be coming to stay with them, surprisingly the child had a lightning flame that Tsuna had a hard time looking at it was so big. Tsuna could tell that Lambo was a very, energetic child and he really enjoyed playing with the kid, which was definitely surprising to everyone because Tsuna rarely enjoyed talking to other people, usually he would only accept certain people.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

He also met a guy named Ryohei, but didn't get to close to him. Actually he was closer to Ryohei's little sister Kyoko, but Tsuna knew that he wasn't as close with Ryohei's because his was the brightest of all the flames; the Sun, he was almost too bright for Tsuna to look at, but Tsuna loved it. Ryohei shone like the sun and kept Tsuna's spirits up when he was sad, and in return Tsuna taught him how to use his sun flames, and Ryohei became one of them, honestly if Tsuna had to explain it he'd call their relationship special because even thought they weren't the closest, it was built on a very deep trust.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

By the time Tsuna was in university he had been told by his father that he was to be the next leader of the Vongola, his sky flames had become a much higher level then when he was in high school. He and all his friends ended up in the same university since they had become his guardians, when him becoming Vongola Decimo had been announced. He's also learned how to turn his ability to see the flames off which changed his eye sight back to that of a normal personal, meaning that color returned to how it would for a normal person's eyes. But he could turn it back on if he wanted too.

Well his eyes had been the reason he met his friends, he had never wanted them to be special. They were stronger now than ever before, he learned that back then he could only see people who were meant to be his guardians but once he was named as successor of Vongola by the rings he had become able to see everyone's flames.

He loved the flames because they brought him and his friends together, even when he was alone by himself when he was little they saved him by bringing him a friend. He understood what the sky was now more than before, the sky was a flame that accepted everyone, and the sky is what allows all the other flames to exist freely. I am here to make everyone of my friends free, to give them the freedom they all want and deserved. I love my eyes and I love my flames, because now my life is no longer colorless.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**Please Review if you like it and tell me if I should make it in to a full length story. **


	2. Ch 1 - The Rain

**So here's the first official chapter, okay so some of the things might be changed from the first one-shot to make the transitioning to a story easier, and yes I made Tsuna a genius... So this is the first chapter and I hope everyone likes it, and I'm sure you can guess what it's about from the title.**

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Chapter 1- The Rain

Tsuna sat bored out of his mind in the corner as he watched all the other children playing games. He was so tired of everything and everyone around him; the lessons today were specializing on learning about colors, which was something Tsuna hated the most since he could barely tell the difference between most colors. The teacher came over, "Tsunayoshi don't be a loner go and play with the other kids before snack time."

Tsuna simply muttered, "Don't wanna."

The teacher grabbed his arm, "You're not allowed to sit alone in the corner, if I see you there again you going to be in trouble."

Tsuna sighed pulling his wrist free from the old hags grasp, "Like I care."

The teacher was fuming as she watched Tsuna just walk back to where he had been hiding before, the child this time had grabbed a novel from his bag, she went over to him, "Just because your smarter than everyone else doesn't mean you get to act like your better than them."

Tsuna just ignored her, he hated this teacher she always tried to force him to be with the others and she would call him a lot of nasty names when he didn't listen, "I'm not acting like I'm better than them; I just don't care to be around people who I don't like."

She smacked him, and Tsuna just stared at her, "Now go play before I call your parents and tell them how bad a child you've been."

Tsuna took his book putting it in his bag and then grabbed the closet chair pulling it towards the phone on the wall, he got up and then took the phone in his hand and dialed his home, he waited until he heard a click, "Mother, the teacher hit me again."

Nana gasped on the other end of the phone, "Tsu-kun just pack your stuff up I'll come get you, will figure out a way to send you to a different school, since the teachers in this one won't leave you alone."

Tsuna smirked, "Ok."

Tsuna jumped down from the chair as the teacher noticed him, "What did you just do?"

Tsuna put all his stuff away and emptied his small desk, "I called my mother, she's coming to get me; and I'm going to be switching schools."

The teacher just stared at the kid as he packed his stuff up, soon Nana arrived with a very unhappy look on her face, she picked Tsuna up when he ran over to her and she gently ran her hand over his cheek, "It's already bruising, how hard did you hit my child."

Nana turned and handed Tsuna over to Nono who had come to visit her with presents for Tsuna for his birthday, she smiled at him, "Can you watch Tsuna for me, Um and you, Mrs. Elis please come with me to the principal's office I have something to discuss."

Nana and the teacher disappeared as Tsuna hugged Nono, "I loved the book you gave me; I'm already half way thru it."

Nono was surprised, "But I just gave it to you this morning."

Tsuna smiled, "It's an easy read."

Nono smiled, "You should come live with me in Italy I can have you home schooled at a higher level, because you're such a genius."

Tsuna shook his head, "I won't leave mama alone, she would be sad without me, and I know she doesn't want to leave."

Nono patted his head, "That's fine, but if you ever need anything call me, you have my number okay Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled, "Of course."

When Nana came back she was clearly upset about the whole situation but was done talking with the school about it, as they were leaving the school Tsuna was looking over his mothers shoulder and saw the old hag of a women who had hit him crying, he smiled because he knew she had probably been fired. He may have been a kindergartner but he knew everything that had been happening around him from quite a younger age. He had always been smarter than kids his age should, hell he could read novels before he was entered in to school. But since in Japan you have to stay with your age group he had to be with kids his age when he could probably handle grade 6 or 7 work already, and his mother knew how smart he was so she always tried to have stuff at his level at home. But because of Tsuna's mind all the other kids avoided him and he usually avoided them too.

The next week Nana had set up for him to go to Namimori Kindergarten, Tsuna was not looking forward to it, he had actually enjoyed be at home the last week because it gave him more time to read and work on stuff that actually challenged him. He sighed as he stood at the door to his new classroom with the teacher inches in front of him. He was looked around as everything was dull he looked down at his arms to see the regular orange flame that leaked from his skin, Tusna smiled at how warm his color made him feel, he didn't notice when the teacher opened the door until he was asked to enter. He entered and looked at everyone boringly. His eyes widened immensely when he saw the child that was releasing a bright blue flame, it had surprised him at the least; he had never seen another person releasing a flame like his own, what made him even more curious about it was how bright of a blue the other was releasing well Tsuna's flame had a warming effect, the blue seemed to be extremely calming. The teacher announced his name, "Hello class this is our new student his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, please be nice to him, do you have anything to say Sawada-kun."

Tsuna looked up at her, "No I'm fine, I would prefer to just go sit down..., um where should I sit."

The teacher smiled at him, and Tsuna looked at the bright blue boy again, the teacher pointed to the spot in the back, "Back there beside Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna went and sat down and for the rest of the class the boy beside him never took his eyes off of him, Tsuna could feel him staring at him until lunch came around, Tsuna smiled at the other boy when the bell finally rang, "Would you like something from me Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto smiled at him, Tsuna smiled back as he set his book down, "Would you like to eat lunch together Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna looked down; he wanted to be the boy's friend but at the same time didn't want this smiling boy to have a hard time at school, "You'll get shunned by everyone else if you become friends with me."

Yamamoto just continued to smile, "That's fine I really want to be friends with you."

Tsuna was surprised by how blunt the child was, and when he smiled he noticed the bandages up the other child's arm, "What happened?"

Yamamoto jumped at the question, "It's nothing, I was being clumsy this morning and fell on my way to school today."

The two became friends rather fast, like Tsuna had said the other kids began to stop talking to him noticing that he was really different, which made them stop talking to Yamamoto too, but the other seemed to not mind it. They became as close as friends could be, but Tsuna still never had the courage to tell Yamamoto about his flame and how his eyes could see only their colors.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Well in their first year of elementary school Yamamoto started coming to school with large bruises and cuts all over his body. Tsuna wanted to know what was wrong but didn't pressure him to tell since he also had his own secrets, but he was starting to get worried when Yamamoto started to close himself off from him. So Tsuna had decided to talk to Yamamoto that day at lunch, before first class had started Tsuna asked Yamamoto to meet him on the roof at lunch. Tsuna yawned as he waited for the bell to ring, when he heard it go off he gently placed his book mark in place, closed his book and then he headed for the roof. He was walking slowly as he carried his lunch so they could eat together but on his way well going past the only window on the second floor that went by the secluded spot near the back of the school he heard some guys talking, he didn't stop until he heard the person reply, "Hey brat give us your money like usual, and here's our school work, have it done by tomorrow."

Tsuna felt his blood boiling when he heard the response, "Yes."

Tsuna opened the window and jumped out, he released his flames now since he was so pissed at them that he couldn't hold back. Tsuna landed on the ground releasing as much flame as he could to lighten the landing because he had jumped from the second floor, the bully turned around to look at Tsuna, who was staring at Yamamoto on the ground against the wall, "Hey look which loser just showed up, it's that kid that thinks he's better than everyone else in this kids class."

Tsuna walked forward just fuming; he was going to make their bodies unusable for what they had done to his friend, when the group walked over to him one went to hit him and he just moved slightly to avoid it and then countered hitting him with his full force burning the spot on his arm that he touch, he took a step back as the older kid screamed, "Ahhhhhhh, my arm."

Tsuna looked him in the eyes, "If I ever see you again, it won't end with just a small burn."

The guys ran away clearly scared of the small person that they seemed to now declare was a monster, Tsuna smiled as he went to Yamamoto, "Are you okay, I should have talked to you about what was going on earlier, but you didn't seem like you wanted to talk about it so I left you alone, I'm sorry."

Yamamoto stood up and hugged Tsuna, surprising the brunette, "It's not your fault I should have told you about them but I was nervous I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

Tsuna laughed sadly, "They could never hurt me."

Tsuna sighed as he ran his hand over Yamamoto's cuts, they healed up as he used the sun aspect of his sky flame, Yamamoto saw his hand light up orange and flinched slightly, "Its fine it won't burn you, see."

He pulled his hand away and his friends wound was gone, "Tsuna what is that?"

He smiled, "It's my color."

Tsuna created a flame on his hand showing it to Yamamoto, "See mines orange."

Yamamoto put his hand on Tsuna and for some reason a bright blue flame secreted from his skin but just so it was barely visible. Tsuna smiled when he quickly pulled away, "What was that?"

Tsuna laughed slightly, "Its you're color, hold your hand out and think of a flame appearing in your hand, the stronger your resolve the better a chance of making it appear."

Yamamoto formed it instantly, Tsuna smiled, "See its pretty, and you've always had it for as long as I've known you, I could see it."

Yamamoto looked at him, "You can see it."

Tsuna's flame disappeared, as his hand slowly went to his face and he touched the area around his eye resting his hand on his face, "My eyes don't see like yours do, I can't really see colors very well and if I do there dull, but when I see you I can see your color so vividly that its almost blinding."

Yamamoto nodded his head as his grip on Tsuna tightened, "Who else knows about this, about your eyes?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, "Only Nono, my mother knows I'm color blind but not about me being able to see flames. Really I've never trusted anyone else enough to tell them about it."

Yamamoto smiled at him and rubbed his head, "Thanks for telling me. I get why I liked being with you so much now, because your flame is so accepting it's the totally opposite of your personality."

Tsuna looked at him, "That sounds like an insult."

Yamamoto laughed like he used to, "Well, I didn't mean it that way."

Tsuna just smiled, he was happy that he had finally told his friend the truth.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**So yes that was the official first chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Give me your thoughts in the form of a review below. Enjoy! I'll do the next one pretty soon probably, since I've got lots of time tomorrow. **


	3. Ch 2 - Before the Storm

**So here's chapter 2 of the official story I've changed more stuff from the one-shot because I thought it would fit in here. I hope everyone likes, and sadly it's not Gokudera's turn to meet Tsuna yet but trust me soon. I also noticed I've kind of got really in to Tsuna and Yamamoto's relationship; it's definitely focusing on them for now. Also just to say it won't be straight to finding all of the guardians there will be things that happen in between finding the guardians but I also don't plan on taking forever, anyways enjoy.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X Chapter 2- Before the Storm

Tsuna and Yamamoto were both relaxing in his room upstairs, they were waiting for Nono to arrive and he decided they might as well use their time wisely, "Yamamoto do you want to do some practicing."

Yamamoto formed a bright blue flame in his hand, "Sure."

Tsuna pulled a box from the corner of the room and handed Yamamoto a knife from said box, "Here use your flame to bend this, but try not to melt it, this will help your control. So well you do that I'm going to go down stairs and make us some tea."

Yamamoto nodded as Tsuna stood up and headed out of the room, he walked down the stairs remembering the night before, his mother had gone on a trip to see his father so Nono had volunteered to come and babysit him. He looked around the kitchen for a few different types of Tea before decided on one and then making it for them; he grabbed to cups and headed back upstairs, when he opened the door he smiled, walking in slowly towards the table, "How's it coming along?"

Yamamoto handed him the knives that he had bent, Tsuna looked them over, "Your getting better but you control's still not good enough, your letting out to much heat, try to imagine the form of your flame again, and then give it another try."

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah."

Tsuna set the Tea down and sat across from his friend, he reached for a knife and began to bend it in to a neat looking pattern as if it was second nature for him, Yamamoto was watching and he couldn't even tell Tsuna was using his flame at all really, "Where are your flames...How."

Tsuna showed his hand to Yamamoto, "I am just releasing a slight amount of flame and concentrating it to the tip of my finger. It takes lots of control thought because there's so much concentration needed, if I'm not careful it will melt thru the knife." Tsuna showed his friend as he forced more flames out, instantly his flame destroyed the knife. He took another knife pushing the two pieces of the table in to the garbage can, before they could burn his table, "If you keep training you'll get to that level easily. The trick is being consistent."

Yamamoto smiled not even knowing what the word meant and continued bending knives, well Tsuna wandered around his house looking for something he could do, he didn't feel like training his flame anymore at the moment, when he was just about to make himself something to eat he heard a knock on the door, he ran over and hugged Nono as the older man opened the door, "Nono-san."

Nono hugged the small elementary student, he looked up stairs at the presence of a dying will flame being used, "Who's you guest, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna smiled taking Nono's hand, Nono smiled at how much more friendly the child was then last time he had visited him, "He's my friend Yamamoto."

Nono nodded, "What's he doing up stairs alone."

Tsuna began up the stairs with the elder behind him, "He's practicing."

Nono was curious with what Tsuna had said, As Tsuna opened the door Yamamoto complained about the knife, and then laughed at himself "Tsuna you made it look so easy, but so far I'm not very good at this."

Tsuna sat down, "You just started of course it's hard at first, but think of how strong you'll be when you finally learn how to control it, You'll be able to protect yourself and anyone else you care about." Tsuna took his hand, "Try concentrating it more to a certain place on your hand that might be easier for you."

Yamamoto smiled and focused more, this time concentrating his flame to just a small area of his hand, he touched the knife and it bent, Tsuna reached out to grab the knife and Nono still amazed by the strength of the child's flame stopped him, "Don't touch it Tsu-kun, you'll get burned by it."

Tsuna smiled, "Don't be silly, Nono-san; Yamamoto's flames are not hot enough to burn me."

Tsuna picked up the knife and Nono was prepared for the child to have an instantly scaring burn, he was surprised when it didn't burn, he just stared at the child until he noticed the thin almost transparent flame covering the boys hand, but it only appeared where the knife touched against his skin, Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto, "You did it."

Yamamoto smiled watching Tsuna bend all the knives back so perfectly that they looked as good as knew, they had a knew pattern and everything, Nono watched silently as the children talked to each other, "Yamamoto this is Nono-san."

Yamamoto smiled at the gentle man, "You look very kind."

Nono smiled, these children definitely weren't acting their ages, No when he watched them talk he could swear it was a conversation between two fully grown adults, he expected it from Tsuna but he was surprised by the other child, Nono looked at Tsuna and asked, "Tsuna can you show me you're flame for a second."

Tsuna looked up at the man curiously, "Sure I guess."

Nono pointed to the area in the corner of the room, "Release the biggest flame you can over there in the corner."

Tsuna went over and stood in place releasing a high powered flame, or at least he released the highest powered flame that he wanted to at the time, unless there was a dangerous situation he refused to release his full power. He stopped and smiled at how surprised Nono looked, Nono's mouth hung open as Tsuna took his hand, Nono whispered, "You really have the Sky flame."

Nono picked Tsuna up, "Do you know how rare a sky flame is, and yours is so strong already, how long have you had it."

Tsuna looked at the small flame he now had formed in his hand, "Since I can remember I've been able to use it, it's always been as natural as breathing for me, it's probably because I can see them, so I already knew of their existence which made it easier to use. "

Nono heard what he said, "What do you mean you can see them?"

Tsuna touched his face near his eye, "My eyes can't see color well unless it's a flame; you already know that I am basically color blind. But I'm not totally color blind, I can see the flame before others even know they have it, I could see Yamamoto's color since I switched to this school."

Nono took a necklace from his pocket with a ring on it, he suddenly announced "I've already decided. It will be you, so here keep this on you always and if you're in danger you'll know how to use it."

Tsuna nodded as he put the necklace on setting the ring under his shirt, "Okay, Nono-san."

Nono took Tsuna's hand, "Do you want me to tell you about them?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Yes, please Nono-san."

Nono went to his bag and took a book and a two small chests out giving them to the child, "I brought this for myself to read but here you keep it there's a lot of information about the flames inside, and here is your rings treasure them because like the one on your neck there for you and the people you see that are special and now come here both of you and I'll tell you the truth about what those flames are."

Nono explained everything about the flames to Tsuna, and Tsuna listened intently to the much older man, Tsuna understood a lot of it already, and anything he didn't know the older man really cleared up for him. Tsuna was told about the rings and what they meant, and he looked at Nono, "You want me to become Vongola Decimo... But I'm not qualified, and I can't leave my mother."

Nono smiled, "You don't need to come now, you need to find yourself a family first and you all need to learn how to be a family. So live as a child, and live your life until you're ready to come and take over the family."

Tsuna nodded, "So I won't have to leave until I'm an Adult, and I'll have to find my family before I can truly become your heir."

Nono pointed at Yamamoto, "Yes, but you've already found you're rain right."

Tsuna reached in the chests putting the ring pieces together and then he handed the full rain ring to Yamamoto on its chain, "You can't lose it, as long as you have that you will always be a part of my family. But even if you don't want it will still be best friends."

Yamamoto smiled as he slid it on his neck, "What are you saying of course I want to be your family. As long as I can be useful to you I'm happy."

Tsuna frowned, "I don't want to use you like that."

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's head, "It's what I want Tsuna, I want to be strong enough to protect you this time. It's my turn to help you."

Tsuna smiled as he hugged the taller boy, "Same... okay then you're my first guardian congratulations Takeshi-kun."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna surprised and then at the ring on his neck, "Now what?"

Tsuna looked at the rings in the box, "I guess will just have to wait until I can find another person with the right flames."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Sorry that this one was shorter than the first one, It just ended up being that way because I couldn't go any further since there will be another time skip soon. I really would like some reviews, tell me even if you just say you like it, please tell me. Also I did make them act rather old but that's because of the way Tsuna acts effects the people around him and since him and Yamamoto have been together for so long they have similar speech patterns now. If you have any questions then ask me. **


	4. Ch 3 - Advent of the Storm

**So here's chapter 3, it took so long because typing on and iPad takes a lot longer and I had a lot of tests to study for this last week, school totally got in the way of my fan fictions. any ways enjoy j really enjoyed doing this chapter. yes I did change quite a few things from the original one-shot once again, had too to make it make sense. anyways enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, BUT I WISH I DID CAUSE I LOVE TSUNA! **

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Chapter 3 – Advent of the Storm

Tsuna and Yamamoto were in their first year of middle school, they had been together ever since they met, and they were still the best of friends. Tsuna was sitting in class after school finishing up the little homework he had left, he though since it was already out he would just do it before heading home. He sighed as he finished writing the last word, he looked over at the door as he heard footsteps, Yamamoto looked in the room through the door way, "Are you ready to head home Tsuna?"

Tsuna put his books away in his bag and stood up, "Yeah, is your baseball practice over already."

Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah, did you look at the time it's almost 7:30, practice ended a while ago, I was helping the coach with some stuff so it took me a little longer."

Tsuna looked up at the clock, "Well I wasn't really paying attention to the time, and I was trying to get the novel assignment done."

Yamamoto laughed, "I haven't even started yet I mean we just got the books yesterday, and the assignment was writing a new last chapter for the book."

Tsuna looked at his bag, "I finished the book yesterday and started the assignment before bed, so I stayed and just finished the last chapter; I also did a little bit of tomorrow's math assignment."

Yamamoto laughed, "Can you help me tonight with today's homework."

Tsuna nodded, "Just come to my place on our way home."

Yamamoto nodded, "Then let's go, it's going to take a while for me to understand, I didn't get a bit of what the teacher was saying."

Tsuna nodded, "This teachers not that good at explaining, so I'm sure that you're not the only one in class who doesn't get it."

The two left the room, leaving the school as they headed to Tsuna's house, well they were walking they talked about random topics that came to mind. When they turned the corner Tsuna suddenly stopped in his tracks. Yamamoto didn't notice at first but stopped and walked back towards Tsuna when he finally did notice that the other had stopped, "What's wrong Tsuna?"

Tsuna just stared at the silver haired boy across the street which a surprised look, all he managed to mutter was, "Storm."

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he turned and looked across the street, "Is it him?"

Tsuna nodded and then set off across the street to where the boy was walking, he stopped in front of the boy causing the other to stop, Tsuna smiled at him, " Hello, my names Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The boy looked angry and was lifting his arm, and when Yamamoto noticed he was going to get in between the two of them, but Tsuna just put his arm out and stopped Yamamoto, he smiled up at the boy again, "Hi."

The boy's composure suddenly changed, and he smiled at the younger boy, "My names Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna just got closer to him, "Are you new around here Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here from Italy."

Tsuna smiled, "Cool, I love the Italian language."

Tsuna took Gokudera's hand and the boy looked at the others hand when he felt the cold metal, his eyes widened when he saw the words on the ring, Tsuna smirked, "So you know about the Vongola; that makes this easier."

Gokudera let go of the boys hand, "Of course I do, If you live in Italy you know about them."

Tsuna smiled reaching out and taking the boys hand again, "Then I'll just say it out loud, I love your flame Gokudera."

Gokudera looked slightly confused at Tsuna, the brunette just laughed at his reaction, "Come with me and I'll show you."

Gokudera out of nothing but curiosity and a small part of his mind that was telling him to trust Tsuna, went with Tsuna who was smiling the entire time; Yamamoto didn't say anything just continuing to stay close to Tsuna the entire time, he was smiling happily at how energetic his friend was being compared to usual. When they got to Tsuna's house they went up to his room and Tsuna sat Gokudera down on the opposite side of the table from himself, well Yamamoto sat down beside him.

Tsuna put his hand out, and released a small amount of flame allowing it to appear in his hand, "This is my flame."

Gokudera looked at it, "It's so orange, are they all orange?"

Yamamoto then put his hand out then and did exactly what Tsuna had, "No some are blue and other colors too, depends on what type you are."

Tsuna let his flame disappear, "Mines a Sky flame, and well my friend Yamamoto's is a Rain flame."

Gokudera looked at his hand and then at Yamamoto, "What color is mine?"

Yamamoto laughed, "I don't know but Tsuna can probably see it."

Tsuna nodded taking Gokudera's hand in his, "You're a Storm type, so it's red, here put your hand in mine and try to imagine your resolve taking the shape of a flame in your hand."

Gokudera stared at his hand intently and sure enough the flame began to form, Tsuna smiled as he ran his other hand through the flame, "I love it, it's such a pretty red."

Gokudera pulled his hand away, "Stop you'll get burned."

Tsuna smiled, as he showed Gokudera his hand, "You can see it right, the thin layer of flames covering my hand."

Gokudera nodded, "Yeah, so is that why you could touch my flame without being burned?"

Tsuna laughed as he removed the coating, and then ran his hand through Yamamoto's flame, "Yeah, but its only like that because you don't have control yet, I don't need to if I touch Yamamoto's flame because he can control it, and I could touch you with my flame without it burning. Control comes with training."

Gokudera nodded in understanding, "I get it. But who are you?"

Tsuna smiled as he went to the corner of his room and grabbed two boxes with the Vongola crest on them, he sat back in his place once he had retrieved them. He set the boxes down and then showed Gokudera his hand, " I am a member of the Vongola family, well to be more exact I am the one who will lead the Vongola next."

Gokudera whispered under his breath, "Decimo."

Tsuna looked at him, " So you know a little bit?"

Gokudera nodded, "Yeah, but it's just rumours I heard well living in Italy, everyone was talking about how the Tenth boss of the Vongola had already been picked by the Ninth years ago and that he had kept it a secret from everyone else, but no one ever heared anymore then that about it. I'm petty sure just that little bit of information was accidentally leaked by the CEDEF, I had heard there had been a trader in there ranks that told a lot of stuff to the public before he was killed."

Tsuna sighed as he basically face palmed, " My stupid father needs to learn to control his men, No one except my guardians and Nono were suppose to know about my existence until I was older."

Tsuna shrugged to himself already over the fact, it didn't really bother him whether they knew about him or not, as long as Nono doesn't need him in Italy and he gets to stay with his mother for now then he's happy. He opened the two boxes and pulled out two metal rings. He smiled at Gokudera, "Here, put the two halves together and then it's yours."

Gokudera did as told and then read the writing on it, "What's this for?"

Tsuna touched the one that was on his own hand, "They are proof."

Gokudera quickly asked, "Proof of what?"

Tsuna looked at the ring in Gokudera's, " Proof that your a part of my family, that your my storm guardian, that you my friend and that I will always protect you."

Yamamoto spoke from behind Tsuna, "It's also proof that we will protect him, that we belong to him and he to us."

Tsuna looked back at him, "Don't say it like that, it will sound creepy."

Yamamoto laughed, " No matter how you say it, it will sound creepy, and if he won't except this there's no point in giving him the ring."

Gokudera yelled, "I will accept it, I feel like I need to be here with you guys! I feel like I belong here with you two."

Tsuna smiled at him kindly, " That's because it's destiny, my eyes are never wrong, If I see your colour then you will be mine! It's as simple as that. Fate is a funny thing, it even makes you who knew nothing about me want to be with me, even thought I'm a horrible and anti-social teen."

Gokudera shrugged, "Well everyone sees me as a delinquent, when really I have great grades, and I don't fight as much as I used too."

Yamamoto looked at him, "Weren't you going to hit Tsuna when you first saw him."

Gokudera shook his head, "No... I was just confused so I pulled my hand away when I though he was going to grab it."

Tsuna laughed, "I knew you wouldn't hit me, your not like that, I can see it in your eyes."

Gokudera laughed for the first time since they had met him, "You say a lot of strange things."

Tsuna smiled at him, "If you don't like me then you can leave."

Gokudera looked down at the ring that was now resting on his finger, " I can't leave... I know that I belong here... I won't leave."

Tsuna laughed as he stood up, "Your as weird a guys as I am."

Gokudera looked up, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna grabbed the box from the corner that was much larger now, he set it beside his table, "I grabbed the box so you can train, I mean if your here hanging out with us then you should practise. Take a fork and try to bend it with out melting all the way through it."

Gokudera did as told, after Tsuna gave him a few more pointers, and with a little help from Yamamoto Gokudera got the hang of smiled, "Your pretty good and you understand what I explain to you."

Gokudera looked up, "It's all because of how good of a teacher you are."

Tsuna looked at the knife Gokudera had bent seeing how he had done, " I learned a lot from teaching Yamamoto how to use his flames! and the books Nono gave me were also a big help."

Yamamoto laughed, "It's because you know more about flames now then when you were teaching me."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, any ways I'm going to go get us some drinks, Yamamoto have your books out when I get back so we can work on your math."

Tsuna left the room and instantly Yamamotos composure changed, he glared down at Gokudera, "I'm warning you now to leave if you aren't going to fully devout yourself and your time to Tsuna we don't need a storm that can't handle his position."

Gokudera glared back at Yamamoto, "Your not the one who gets to chose who his gaurdians are, he chose me,so trust me, I won't let him down I'll protect him, and become his right hand man, from now on I'll always be here for him because I know that's my job. I am to be his guardian. So trust me, and If I ever betray him you can kill me."

When Gokudera said that Yamamoto smiled and swung his arm over Gokudera's shoulder, "Then welcome to the family."

Gokudera pushed him off, "Just because I want to stay with Tsuna doesn't mean I'm friends with you."

Yamamoto laughed, " but it actually does mean were friends."

Gokudera just ignored that comment and continued to work on his flame control well Yamamoto sat down and took a look at his math homework well he waits for Tsuna to return, Tsuna smiled from his spot outside the door. With the drinks, he didn't think Yamamoto was that overprotective, but it had gone well if it hadn't he would have stepped in,he smiled and Whispered to himself, "Finally the colours are beginning to come to me, and Finally I have found my storm."

Tsuna smiled brighter as he opened the door, he was so happy for the change in color, he welcomed Gokudera in to his life and he was so excited that he just couldn't wait for what was going to come next. But he knew that only time could allow the colours to return to his life. He was just happy right now to have had the Storm finally arrive.

* * *

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

**So this is Gokudera's chapter and yes there will probably be another chapter for him but more based on strengthening his Tsunas and yamamotos bonds. Well I hope you enjoyed and updates will be stalled until I get a new laptop because I can't type on this stupid iPad, it's not good enough to do 2000 word stories. **


	5. Ch 4 - The Storms Devotion

**First of all before anyone points it out yes Gokudera's personality is a little different because like Yamamoto his life is different from the canon because it's an AU, Gokudera is very nervous in my story well Yamamoto is very possessive and well Tusna's extremely Smart and strong. Anyways sorry but todays a shourt chapter because its a inbetween guardian focused chapter, I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Storm's Devotion

Tsuna was walking alone on the streets as he headed for his special training grounds. It was the weekend, he didn't feel like bugging his friends at the moment and he felt that today was a good day to be alone, until his meet up time with Yamamoto latter. He sighed as he turned the next corner continuing to walk at his slow pace. His sense's picked up on the fact that someone was following him almost immediately after he left the house, but he didn't really care enough to put in enough energy to try and get away or to try and figure out who it was. So he just kept walking towards his destination, once he was there he continued with his planed schedule. But instead of flame training he was practising his basic martial arts, after about 2 hours of whoever was watching him not moving from his hiding spot Tsuna gave up on just leaving it alone and threw a small rock in the direction causing who it was to shriek.

Tsuna sighed when he heard very clearly and loudly exactly who it was, what could possibly be going through the other teens mind right now to turn him in to a stalker, "Gokudera what are you doing following me, just come out already you've been hiding for hours."

Gokudera stood up as he looked at the ground, Tsuna smiled when he saw the red blush cover his friends entire face, "I...I...was... at first...I just wanted to see what you were doing...but...you were already going somewhere... so...so...I just followed you...I didn't want to bother you...I'm sorry."

Tsuna smiled as he went beside Gokudera, "its okay I wasn't really bothered by it too much... and I've known you were there since the beginning."

Gokudera looked up at him with a questioning gaze, "How?"

Tsuna smiled, "I get stalked by Haru a lot so I got use to noticing the presence of others when they follow me, but I didn't know it was you until you squealed because of the rock earlier."

Gokudera blushed again, "I didn't squeal."

Tsuna smiled, "Oh yes you did, my ears are still ringing... GET BACK!"

Tsuna jumped foreword grabbing Gokudera and pulled him behind a tree, "Stay down, there must have been someone else following me at a greater distance."

Tsuna scoffed at the new incident, he punched the ground, "Damn it, I should have noticed them earlier; hide here I'll deal with them. Don't come out until I say so."

Gokudera looked up, "But I can hel...p."

Tsuna's head snapped around, "No, stay here until I know who it is... If I need help I call you."

Tsuna prepared to attack and then he was gone from Gokudera's vision, Gokudera looked from where he was hiding and saw a man who was clearly just some hired gun attack Tsuna, Tsuna was doing fine against the man, but he must have been to focused on the one attacker to notice the other person hiding in the background with a gun. When Gokudera saw the person aim he moved as fast as he could and slide in between Tsuna and the second gunner. There was a sound of a bullet and Tsuna couldn't move fast enough to get in between his storm and the man he hadn't noticed. There was another loud bang and Gokudera had a red flame coating his arm as a bullet dropped completely melted and the other gunner had been taken out by him throwing a bomb. Tsuna quickly turned and took the person he was fitting out and then turned back to make sure that Gokudera was completely okay. Tsuna looked at him, "What are you doing? I told you to not come out."

Gokudera looked Tsuna straight in the eyes, "You were almost hurt, so I made the best decision at the time and destroyed the danger."

Tsuna looked at him, "But you could have been killed."

Gokudera smiled at a clearly worried Tsuna, "I trust in my abilities, but most of all I trust in the training you gave me. What type of storm guardian and right hand man would I be if I wasn't ready to put my life on the line at a moment's notice?"

Tsuna sighed as he sat down, "I'm happy that you feel that way, but you can't be so willing to die for me, so promise me one thing right here and right now. Then before you decide to give your life away for me always try and find another way because you dying would hurt me more than if I died myself."

Gokudera nodded, "I would rather not have to leave my sky without one of his guardians, if I'm not here then all you will have is that stupid scatter brains of a baseball head, shouldn't he be more loyal."

Tsuna smiled and laughed slightly at that, "You should already know how scary and protective Takeshi is of me, he would kill for me, but I want him to still have somewhat of a normal light. I didn't want him to become overly obsessed with me when I first told him but he did. I'm really happy he's becoming calmer now that your here, your helping a lot Gokudera so you should be a little more relaxed around me."

Gokudera smiled, "I'm trying too...but I get nervous and I don't want to mess anything up."

Tsuna smiled, "Well as long as you try you'll be fine, no one will get upset with you for at least trying."

Tsuna stood up and stretched, "Well anyways thanks for helping me deal with these guys, I'm going to head to Takeshi's place it's the time he said he would be done with his baseball practise, he wants to do some basic flame sparring tonight, you coming."

Gokudera stood up, "I could probably use the training; my flames not at a good enough level yet."

Tsuna smiled as he turned to leave, "Then let's go already before we end up being late."

* * *

**Please Enjoy, I promise a new character next update and for it to be longer then this weeks by at least 500 words. **


	6. Ch 5 - A Very Little Flash of Lightning

**So here's the longer chapter that I promise there is one area written in Italian that means you piece of shit. It should be a good chapter, and I made sure it was longer then the last chapter, at least double in length I would see. **

**Also just so everyone knows I hate Iemitsu with a passion, If I could work killing him in to a story I would because he's a piece of shit father that deserves it. I have daddy issues and it results on my feelings for bad dad in shows sorry if it makes anyone irritated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – A Very Little Flash of Lightning

It been 6 months since that attack where Tsuna talked to Gokudera, and in that time he had actually gotten a lot better when he was around Yamamoto and Tsuna. He wasn't as nervous anymore and he seemed to speak a lot more than he did before. He seem to be more open to himself and his own wants and needs, even though most of the things he wanted to do was punch someone in the face for ignoring Tsuna. With the letting go of his nervous tendencies, Gokudera seemed to become more aggressive with the people that did things that he deemed to be not aloud. It ended up making it so that Tsuna had to defuse a ticking time bomb that was seconds from exploding almost every day, but it wasn't very hard to do since all Tsuna had to say to Gokudera is I need help with something and the other would totally forget about the others in the room with them and fly over to help him; Yamamoto seemed to laugh about it more than anything.

Tsuna's day was going pretty normally but he was not excited for the classes later activities, he had wanted to skip but Yamamoto and Gokudera had talked him in to coming along, he already regretted saying yes to their request. But he wasn't going to run because he promised his guardians that he would go so then he would go, but he still wouldn't be excited about it. The teacher had planned a trip to the elementary school where the class was going to go after we all finished lunch. Tsuna swore that the teacher had done it just to get to him; everyone knew how Tsuna felt about being around children after their first little trip to see all of the little kids.

There are a few different reason's Tsuna doesn't like little kids, one is they are nosy and annoying little brats, second they always are attracted to him and cry when he won't help them, and then lastly he can't handle how stupid children are when around him. Not to mention it should be obvious that shoving crayons up his nose is not a good idea and they took forever to get out after they broke inside his nose.

Tsuna sighed as he looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto who were eating at his desk, "Guys I still don't want to go."

Yamamoto laughed at the face Tsuna made, "You'll be fine Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at him, "You know I hate children, they always do stupid things when around me, last time one shoved a broken crayon up my nose."

Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah, that was funny; I think that little girl had a crush on you and just wanted you attention. I remember we went to the bathroom and you melted the crayon to get it out after you fussed around for a few hours to get it out normally and failed."

Tsuna looked at him, "That hurt, the firkin wax burned quite a bit."

Gokudera looked at him, "You got a crayon shoved up your nose, what is with these kids."

Tsuna looked at him, "That's why I didn't want to go."

Gokudera took a bite of his food, "We don't have to go if you really don't like children that much."

Tsuna laughed, "Its fine, I'll deal with it."

With that there small group finished eating quickly and then they grabbed their bags since they would all be allowed to head home after school and headed for the place the teacher had told them all to meet up at before going. Tsuna sat on the bench as his friends sat down one on each side of him; they were the first to arrive so they had a little while yet to wait until the others got here. The next to arrive was Kyoko and Hana and they came and Yamamoto stood up to offer his seat to one of them well Gokudera followed suit. Tsuna slid over to let the two best friends sit together on the other half of the bench well he started talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Gokudera, Takeshi do you guys want to come hang out after school."

Yamamoto smiled as Gokudera smirked and they both said, "That would be fun."

Tsuna stood up and stretched slightly after sitting there for a good 20 minutes and then returned to his warm spot, the wind blew as he looked to his right when he felt the presence of someone coming over Kyoko looked over too, "Hey Ni-san."

Tsuna looked at Kyoko, so its Ryohei-san, Tsuna saw his Yellow flame leaking from his skin, it wasn't the first time he had seen Ryohei's flame but he knew that he wasn't ready yet to allow the sun to enter the group but soon it would be a good idea. Tsuna smiled at Ryohei as the older teenager looked down at him, "HELLO...ARE YOU GUYS HAVING AN EXTREMLY NICE DAY."

Tsuna laughed at that, "Yes we are; are you coming with us Sasagawa-san."

Ryohei looked down at him, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS EXTREMLY GOING."

Tsuna made a disappointed look, "To the elementary school."

Ryohei smiled, "THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN."

Tsuna smiled and then turned to Yamamoto, "Takeshi when's the teacher going to get here."

Yamamoto looked in the direction of the teachers' lounge, "How would I know don't ask me?"

With that Tsuna turned to look the other direction, "Never mind he's here."

Everyone looked at Kyoko was the one to state her confusion, "What are you talking about I don't see him anywhere."

Tsuna moved over to where Gokudera was standing as the rest of the class and the teacher came around the corner, Tsuna smirked when he saw the face the others were making. Once everyone was here the group all began the short walk to where they needed to be."

Tsuna was not looking forward to what was going to soon happen as he opened the door, instantly all he saw was what he thought must have been a thousand children; he was majorly exaggerating about the situation but he didn't care since he was not going to enjoy the rest of this day either way. Yamamoto stepped in between Tsuna and like 7 little kids that were going to grab him, Tsuna sighed as he backed away, "Thanks Takeshi."

Yamamoto smiled, "No problem Tsuna."

Tsuna backed away quickly and went and sat in the corner so he could be alone, but as he was sitting there a quite little girl who seemed to have been left out by all the other students came over to him with a book, he sighed as she sat down beside him, "Hey Mister, can you read to me?"

Tsuna sat up a little and took the book from the small black haired girl, "Okay."

Tsuna read to the little girl until he heard the teacher say that they could leave and the little girl's mother showed up, Tsuna was happy he had come now, the little girl was very calm and he actually didn't mind being with her. As he left the school he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting by the gate, Yamamoto smiled, "Where were you this entire time."

Tsuna smiled, "Reading to a little girl who was really well behaved."

Yamamoto smiled, "If you're saying that then she must have been something, I mean you don't even usually like well behaved children."

Tsuna smiled, "She was very quite like I was at that age, anyways guys thanks for talking me in to coming I really did enjoy myself today."

The group was walking to Tsuna's house when his phone rang; he opened it, his mother Nana was on the other end. She asked him to pick a large amount of groceries up and told him to invite his friends over for dinner. The group went and got what they were asked to and then began on their way to returning to Tsuna's house once again. Well they were walking Tsuna stopped to check the list again to make sure they had absolutely everything, "What does she need all of this food for?"

Tsuna tucked the list back in his pocket, "Don't know; maybe were having more guests then just you two over tonight."

They kept walking and the group after a few more minutes finally arrived back at his home, when they opened the door they all entered and then carried the groceries in to the kitchen to where Nana was just finishing cleaning up, "Mom what's up with all of the food?

Nana smiled at Tsuna as she began to unpack the bags of food, "Your dad's coming home to visit for a few days, and he's bringing company with him."

Tsuna's face changed when he heard the news from his mother, Yamamoto looked at him with anger clearly defined on his face, "Cool mom, what time is he coming?"

She smiled as she continued with what she was working on, "Soon; he phoned really early this morning before you had gotten up for school yet and said that they were already on their way."

Tsuna turned and left at that, but as he was heading upstairs the door opened and instantly he was in the man at the doors embrace, "My cute little Tsunayoshi."

Yamamoto stood behind Tsuna dumbfounded, and Gokudera just stared at the events playing out before him, Iemitsu was hugging Tsuna as Tsuna just stood there clearly not impressed. If Tsuna had to put it honestly he hated his asshole of a father for abandoning them, and his returning ever couple years did not solve the problem, but seemed to make it worse. Not to mention knowing his father's lies made him angrier. Tsuna would never see his father as anything more than a sperm donator. Tsuna was about to brush Iemitsu off when Yamamoto put his hand out and grabbed Iemitsu arm removing him forcefully from Tsuna, "Please let Tsuna go you know he doesn't like it."

Iemitsu looked at the usually friendly Yamamoto who looked like he was ready to attack, Iemitsu smiled as if telling the kid to bring it on, "What are you talking about my Tsuna loves me."

Yamamoto and Tsuna's fists both clenched, but before they could do anything Gokudera punch the old man across the face, and simply said, "_**Si pezzo di merda." **_as Nana entered the room.

She came over, "Boys stop fighting it's been months since you last saw each other, and Iemitsu get up already."

Iemitsu looked at Gokudera, who clearly could speak perfect Italian; he had never seen the boy before so clearly he was a new friend since the last visit. Tsuna sighed and then walked up the stairs, "Takeshi, Gokudera, we need to go upstairs."

As they were going up they heard the door open again but just ignored it. The three headed to the room, and Tsuna sat down, Gokudera looked at him, "Why didn't you hit him or use your flames to get him away."

Tsuna smirked, "Because he doesn't know I can fight, he doesn't know I'm the next in line to lead the Vongola, the only thing they've been told by Nono is that Decimo has been chosen as successor and already has possession of the rings. It's a good thing that's all they knew or my position could have been found out."

Well the group was talking, suddenly the door opened and a small child came running in, no one noticed at first but Tsuna couldn't look away from the kid, Tsuna's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, him and the small child locked eyes and instantly the kid ran over to him, "Tsuna-nii"

Tsuna picked the younger up as he stood up and smiled, a large green flame was being released from the boy's body for his size, and he couldn't even believe what it would be like when he was an adult. Tsuna closed the door that the child had opened and sat the child down and talked to him, "What's your name?"

The child looked up, "Lambo-sama."

Tsuna smiled, as Gokudera freaked out in the background, Tsuna smiled, "Lambo do you want to be my guardian."

Even for his age Lambo seemed to understand and nodded, Tsuna smiled at him, "Have you ever wanted a big brother before?"

Lambo's eyes lit up as he shook his head, Tsuna smiled and place his hand on the small child's head gently rubbing his afro, Lambo hugged him, "I think that would be cool."

Tsuna smiled as he pointed at Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Then how about three big brothers, wouldn't that be even cooler."

Lambo's eyes lit up even more, " .Yes. Lambo wants more brothers."

Tsuna smiled and pointed at Yamamoto then Gokudera, "Then this is Takeshi-nii-san, and that's Gokudera-nii-san."

Lambo smiled and jumped at the two of them hugging them one by one well Tsuna went to the corner of the room and got the boxes, he set the boxes down and opened them, Instantly Lambo grabbed the lightning rings as if it was his nature, Tusna smiled as he watched Lambo put the ring together and then the younger put it in his hair, Lambo looked up at Tsuna, "It's yours okay Lambo I'm trusting it to you, its irreplaceable so don't lose it, and remember that no one can touch it, if someone does just think about giving them a shock okay."

Lambo nodded continuously as he jumped in to Tsuna's arms, "Okay. Its mine. It's special. And if someone touches it I give shock."

Tsuna smiled and nodded to him, "Okay."

Lambo sat in Tsuna's lap well Tusna and the others talked, "So the lighting has finally come, I know which will come next, and I've already seen the owner of my sun flame, but we're not ready to give him his yet, he will receive his after the Cloud guardian arrives."

Gokudera looked at Lambo, "Are you sure that he's old enough to handle the position of lightning guardian."

Tsuna noded, "His age doesn't matter, we will protect him and as my lightning guardian we will have to believe in him because the position can't go to anyone else. And I believe he's ready now, anyways he's a got a bazooka that will send his future self here for 5 minutes, I saw a page on it in one of the books I received from Nono, and I heard Nono talk about his family and him before because he always chases Nono's best hitman around.

Tsuna smiled as he heard his mother call, he picked Lambo up as the child stayed in his arms, Tsuna walked down stairs with the others following close behind him. He sat in his normal spot well Lambo sat on his left with Yamamoto beside him and then Gokudera sat of his right hand side. The group sat and quietly ate.

Iemitsu went behind Lambo on his way to his spot and noticed the glint of something in the child's hair as he walked by. He sat in his spot and for the entire dinner and continued to see the flash in Lambo's hair, it made him curious so as he was walking back to the other room once finished he went to touch it, "Hey Lambo whats this in your hair."

Tsuna smirked, as Lambo's eyes opened instantly and electricity began to appear around the spot where the ring was, and Iemitsu was shocked pretty bad, he pulled away with a loud squeak, "Eek...What the hell was that?"

Lambo ran to Tsuna, "Tsuna-nii, I protected it tell him to stop or I'll shock him again."

Tsuna looked up, "Why are you bullying little Lambo."

Iemitsu looked at him, "What are you talking about he tried to electrocute me."

Tsuna laughed at that and then handed Lambo to his mother, "Mom I'll be back latter, oh and can Takeshi and Gokudera stay over tonight."

Nana smiled, "That's fine honey, just try not to be out to late, anyways you've got a key so you can let yourselves in."

Nana tried to hold on to Lambo as the teens were leaving but he jumped from her arms and ran after Tsuna and Iemitsu followed behind them until the group was outside down the street. Tsuna stopped when his father's hand was on his shoulder. "Where are you going at this time of night? Don't you think it's a bit late to be going out?"

Tsuna looked at him as he handed Lambo over to Gokudera, "We were going to the usual hangout."

The three kept walking, Iemitsu just followed him, when they got out of town to the training ground he looked back at his father, "What do you want?"

Iemitsu looked at him, "I'm just here to make sure you not doing something bad."

Tsuna sighed as he went to where Gokudera and Yamamoto were, "Who's going to try his luck first?"

Yamamoto stood up, "I'll give it a try."

Tsuna nodded, "Okay are you going to use your sword or no."

Yamamoto set it down, "I won't since with him here you have a handy cap already."

Tsuna laughed, "You'll regret that choice in a few minutes." He whispered in Yamamoto's right ear, "I don't need my flames to beat you guys."

Tsuna stood across from Yamamoto and the 2 of them walked in a circle for a few minutes before Tsuna blocked Yamamoto's first attack. Iemitsu watched them as Yamamoto attacked and Tsuna just took some of the kicks and punches well he just dodged the rest. When Tsuna attacked back he slid sideways, turned to Yamamoto's back and smacked him fast with a chop at the back of his neck. Yamamoto dropped to his knees and then Tsuna looked at him, "You okay I didn't hit you hard enough to knock you out, I didn't want to hurt you."

Yamamoto sighed as he took Tsuna's now offered hand to get up, "Without my sword I don't even have a chance against you."

Tsuna nodded, "I said you'd regret it."

Gokudera was off to the side sitting with the stupid cow in his lap, "Good job Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, and then looked at his dad whose eyes were opened wide, "You can leave now you've seen what we're doing already so go."

Iemitsu looked at him, "What the hell are you guys doing becoming a gang or something, how can you fight like that."

Tsuna sighed, "I guess you could call it that, kind of."

Iemitsu went to hit Tsuna who was instantly in a different spot, Tsuna smirked and looked at his dad right in his eyes ready to pick a fight, "You're not man enough to beat me."

Iemitsu freaked out, "What did you say?"

Tsuna smiled, "I said, you're a failure as a husband, as a dad and even as the leader of the CEDEF."

Iemitsu's eyes opened wide, "How do you know about that?"

Tsuna smirked, "It was obvious you were lying to mother, it just I'm smart enough and have a good enough connection with Nono to ask him."

Iemitsu looked at him, "What has the ninth told you? I told him not to drag you in to this world."

Tsuna smiled even more, "He's told me EVERYTHING!"

Iemitsu just looked and said, "Why?"

Tsuna released the small barrier on his hand that made his ring invisible as he brought his hand up to show Iemitsu, "This is why."

Iemitsu clutched his son's hand, "The Vongola ring.. that means you're the one..."

Tsuna pulled his hand away, "If you had been a better father you would have known before, not to mention your group actually let my existence become know in Italy."

Iemitsu glared at him, "Why wasn't I told."

Tsuna looked at his hand, "I didn't want you to know and Nono agreed, and you can't do anything about it because as long as I wear this ring Nono told me that I have a higher standing then you so Fuck Off and leave me and my friends alone."

* * *

**Okay so that's it and I haven't decided what will happen in the next chapter yet so it might be a week or so before a new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. **


End file.
